Encore un peu de toi
by Veneziano58
Summary: Mélanger un supposé toxique avec un supposé glaçon, ça fait une drôle de combinaison. C'est juste pour se piquer d'une dose d'espoir, d'un peu de lumière mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, pas vrai? /OC villes, yaoi explicite/


**Encore un peu de toi**

Axis Power: Hetalia n'est pas ma propriété mais Etampes (Antoine) et Montlhéry (Armand) sont de mon invention ~

Suite de "La solitude Bleu Noir", peut-être qu'on peut lire séparément mais pour mieux comprendre les personnages, lire le premier OS serait une bonne idée. J'ai fini cette histoire à 2 heures du matin, je suis plus productive la nuit XD J'ai relu et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour éradiquer les fautes, s'il en reste encore j'en suis désolée.

###

Etampes regardait le ciel, les nuages lourds d'orage déversaient sur lui une pluie torrentielle qui ne faisait que s'intensifier de minute en minute, alourdissant son manteau, plaquant ses longs cheveux noirs contre son visage et ses vêtements.

« Antoine ! »

La voix provenait de la maison devant laquelle il se trouvait, le brun se décida à répondre mais sa propre voix fut couverte par le bruit du tonnerre. Le propriétaire de la demeure sortit alors dehors et fit rentrer l'étampois en vitesse tout en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles. Ni une ni deux, l'homme aux cheveux longs se retrouva délesté de son manteau et de son pull imbibés d'eau puis avec une serviette sur la tête.

« Montlhéry… ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contenta de dénouer la chevelure de jais avant de la frotter énergiquement pour la sécher. Antoine était plutôt perplexe de par la tournure des évènements, ne sachant pas trop ce qui était le plus bizarre que le châtain a la force nécessaire pour un séchage aussi vif ou que ce même châtain eut l'idée de le toucher de lui-même. Pourtant l'aviateur eu un vague sourire résigné en sentant les mains du montlhérien trembler au bout de quelques misérables minutes.

« Armand, arrête. C'est inutile de te forcer. »

Le dénommé secoua la tête et tenta de continuer malgré les tremblements qui se propageaient dans tout son corps. Etampes soupira doucement puis enlaça l'autre, lui tirant par la même un couinement surpris.

« C'est pas la peine d'insister Armand.

- M-Mais j'aime… Avoir un peu de contact, j-juste un tout petit peu…

- Je te touche là, n'est-ce pas ? Je te serre contre moi pour éviter que tu t'effondres comme un château de cartes. »

Montlhéry ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Le brun avait beau être taillé comme une crevette, il arrivait sans peine à le soutenir et il était même probable qu'il puisse le soulever sans soucis. Le châtain hésita un moment puis tendit la main, passant ses doigts dans les mèches encore humides puis après une inspiration pour se donner courage, ceux-ci effleurèrent la joue de son vis-à-vis qui se laissait faire patiemment. L'étampois s'était fait docile sous la minutieuse quoique maladroite exploration d'Armand, pourtant ce dernier s'éloigna finalement tout en essayant de former une phrase ce qui fit s'interroger l'autre.

« Ca ne va pas… ?

- T-Tu vas attraper froid. J'vais aller te chercher quelque chose à mettre. »

Et le châtain s'en fut d'un pas rapide ce qui fit penser à l'aviateur qu'il était en train de littéralement s'enfuir. Ce qui était bien possible en fait. Après un instant de réflexion Etampes parti à la cuisine et fouilla allégrement dans les placards qui se trouvaient en fait être très vides. Il souffla d'agacement mais réussit à dégoter un paquet de pâtes avant de mettre de l'eau à bouillir puis de préparer la table. Servir deux couverts allait sûrement détendre un peu l'atmosphère ou du moins il l'espérait. Etampes se retourna alors en entendant son hôte revenir. Montlhéry fronça les sourcils en voyant la casserole sur le feu mais tendit néanmoins la chemise propre à son collègue sans en faire de commentaire. Celui-ci l'enfila rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à l'autre ne serait-ce que d'apercevoir l'oiseau tatoué sur sa peau. Antoine sentit avec gêne ses joues rosirent alors que la fragrance de l'autre lui parvenait, émanant délicatement du vêtement étrangement bien repassé. L'odeur piquante et légèrement âcre du tabac brun couvrant une senteur boisée et musquée, définitivement masculine. Il sursauta alors qu'une voix rauque le sortait de ses songes éveillés.

« L'eau boue. Que voulais-tu y mettre ?

- Hein ? Oh, oui. Je voulais faire cuire des pâtes. »

Antoine regarda l'autre agir avec un calme parfait ce qui était assez étrange à voir. Le montlhérien était hyperactif, craintif parfois, souvent muet mais agir ainsi avec nonchalance ne faisait normalement pas parti de sa palette émotionnelle. Ne sachant comment y réagir, l'étampois choisi alors de ne pas réagir du tout. Quand le repas fut prêt, chacun mangea tranquillement sa part, la vaisselle et le rangement furent également fait dans le silence. Le brun remarqua alors que son voisin était plutôt maniaque mais c'était après tout le cas de nombreux névrosés.

« Antoine ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je… Hm, je me demandais si tu voulais passer la nuit ici ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas t'attaquer dans ton sommeil…

- Si tu m'attaques, je te pète les deux bras. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, j'ai juste des choses à faire.

- Ah, je comprends.

- Je reviendrais te voir Armand, ne te fais pas de mouron. »

Le châtain acquiesça et tenta une ébauche de sourire. Une ombre, un écho de celui qu'il avait été autrefois. Etampes rassembla à nouveau ses longs cheveux noirs en une haute queue de cheval puis enfila son manteau plus ou moins sec. Il tendit la main, caressant du bout des doigts la joue râpeuse de son collègue avant de se détourner et quitter les lieux sans un mot de plus.

L'étampois n'était pas retourné voir l'autre représentant afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur son travail, ou essayer du moins. Affalé dans son fauteuil, le brun s'amusait à lancer des avions en papier en attendant son prochain rendez-vous. La bureaucratie l'ennuyait, il aimait voler, planer selon la force du vent ou même rester au hangar à parler avec ses mécaniciens et ses collègues pilotes. Tout mais pas ces ennuyeux documents… Antoine sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte, il se rassit alors correctement, les pieds sur ledit bureau ça fait pas sérieux, et lança un fort « Entrez ! » Pourtant, le glaçon de l'Essonne perdit sa contenance légendaire lorsqu'il reconnu son visiteur. Pourquoi Montlhéry était-il ici ? Celui-ci ne quittait jamais sa tanière à moins d'y être obligé et Etampes avait beau réfléchir, ils n'avaient pas convenu d'un appointement professionnel. Le châtain s'approcha de l'homme à la longue chevelure de jais et plaqua ses mains sur le bois du bureau, faisant sursauter l'aviateur qui leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard peu amène du montlhérien.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu ni même entraperçu depuis une semaine, soit 7 jours, 168 heures, 10 080 minutes et je t'épargne les secondes.

- C'est très précis tout ça…

- Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais !

- Shhht ! Pas si fort, c'est un étage administratif ici.

- Etampes !

- Ca va j'ai compris! Mais ferme-la maintenant. »

L'autre sembla se calmer puis croisa les bras, attitude défensive nota le brun. Celui-ci soupira, un peu secoué par l'instabilité émotionnelle de l'autre, puis sortit une cigarette, mentholée comme toujours et l'alluma d'un geste dénotant l'habitude. Il se leva ensuite pour faire face à son homologue, du moins autant que leur différence de taille le lui permettait. Antoine tendit le tube de nicotine à son vis-à-vis qui le fixa avec intensité avant de finalement se pencher et tirer une latte, effleurant au passage de ses lèvres les doigts fins de l'étampois. D'ailleurs ce dernier repris la parole, sa voix étant redevenue calme, épurée de tout sentiment. Froide comme l'apparence de son propriétaire.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail à rattraper ici.

- Tu aurais pu appeler.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, je l'avoue.

- Hm…

- Etais-tu inquiet pour moi par hasard ?

- Non… Je me…

- Sentais seul ? Tss. »

Montlhéry, comme piqué au vif, attrapa soudainement l'autre par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur, bloquant de ses bras toute tentative de fuite. L'aviateur resta parfaitement calme, toujours maître de lui-même et cette neutralité exacerbée agaça sérieusement Armand. Peut-être parce qu'il était incapable de gérer ses propres émotions et ressentis avec un tel brio. Toujours est-il qu'il voulait que l'autre réagisse, qu'il cesse d'être de marbre, qu'il abandonne sa couverture de glaçon de l'Essonne. Le montlhérien fit alors la seule chose qui lui sembla censé sur le moment : embrasser Etampes.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, la situation peu habituelle ayant du mal à se faire assimilé par son esprit quelque peu malmené. Les lèvres de l'autre était sèches, gercées et le baiser qu'elles lui donnaient, forçaient, était lui aussi dénué de douceur. Probablement que son geste allait paraître stupide, mais l'étampois entrouvrit un peu la bouche puis lécha timidement par à coups son homologue, adoucissant progressivement la peau abîmée puis leur échange. Sans que les deux hommes ne s'en rendent compte leur baiser était devenu doux, tendre, agréable presque onctueux, comme une sucrerie dont on ne pourrait plus se passer. Malheureusement la nécessité de respirer finit par les séparer. Avec ses yeux mi-clos, ses cils noirs tranchant la clarté grise de ses iris, ses joues délicatement rosies et son souffle irrégulier, Etampes ne ressemblait plus du tout à un type froid, oh non, il incarnait quelque chose de bien plus sensuel et chaud. Montlhéry se rapprocha encore et entama un nouveau baiser, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce type d'échange adorait l'exquise sensation qui courrait dans son corps lorsque leurs bouches se liaient. Parce que c'était avec Antoine, ça ne pouvait être qu'avec lui de toute façon. Parce qu'il était spécial.

Le brun se laissait fondre dans ce baiser, malgré sa carrure il était plutôt du genre à prendre les devants mais pas avec le montlhérien, avec lui il se laissait aller, improvisant au fur et à mesure des mots et des actions de l'autre. Leur bulle éclata au moment où le téléphone se mit à sonner avec insistance, rappelant brutalement à l'aviateur le fait qu'ils étaient en train de se bécoter au beau milieu de la journée dans son bureau où n'importe qui pouvait débarqué à tout instant. Dangereux et beaucoup trop insouciant à son goût. L'étampois repoussa l'autre, doucement mais fermement, et repris une bouffée de nicotine, la fumée âcre lui remettant les idées en place. Il alla ensuite décrocher le combiné, notant au passage quelques mots sur un post-it qu'il tendit ensuite au châtain. Tout en poursuivant sa conversation professionnelle, l'homme à la queue de cheval sortit les clés de sa maison d'un tiroir puis les donna également à son collègue. Celui-ci rougit un peu puis esquissa un sourire sincère. L'autre lui avait dit par un moyen détourné de l'attendre chez lui et qu'il le rejoindrait le plus vite possible. Après un échange de regards complices, Montlhéry parti silencieusement.

##

Une fois la maison de l'étampois trouvé, Armand posa ses affaires dans un coin puis parcouru sagement les couloirs et les pièces de cette petite maison qui lui était inconnue. Etampes venait chez lui mais lui ne venait jamais chez Etampes. De toute façon, il n'allait jamais chez personne et ne recevait pas d'invitations non plus. Seul le petit brun au grain de beauté semblait se souvenir qu'il existait, qu'il avait une vie, ou du moins un semblant de vie, en dehors de son parcours pro et son circuit automobile. Ah les courses de voitures ça il s'y connaissait mais pour ce qui est des relations humaines… Il ne savait pas comment interagir avec les autres et manifestement, eux non plus ne savaient pas comment communiquer avec lui. Impasse. Sauf Antoine encore une fois qui s'était démarqué du lot. Le glaçon de l'Essonne avec le névrosé local. Quelle belle paire… Avec un léger rire, qui sonnait un peu comme un truc rouillé, le montlhérien parti s'installer dehors et s'assit sur le perron, allumant une cigarette pour passer le temps. Etampes arriva une petite heure après, un bref sourire illuminant son visage en voyant l'autre l'attendre patiemment devant sa porte d'entrée. Celui-ci se leva, dépliant sa silhouette longiligne puis se pencha vers l'étampois qui avait levé la tête vers lui. A peine quelques centimètres et ils pourraient s'embrasser une fois encore.

Au lieu de ça, le brun s'éloigna et rentra à l'intérieur de sa demeure, le châtain sur les talons. Il attrapa son ami par le poignet, si fin, et l'attira vers lui afin de le serrer dans ses bras. Antoine était-il sa nouvelle drogue ? Peut-être bien. Il avait besoin de sa dose pour se sentir bien et dans le regard gris pailleté d'argent, il se sentait vivant. Pas juste malade et pitoyable. Vivant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait arrêté de compter quand exactement, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un le tirait vers la lumière, vers la vie. Et il avait envie de s'accrocher, s'y accrocher désespérément en espérant ne pas entraîner l'autre dans ses excès chroniques. Montlhéry était réaliste, jamais il ne pourrait totalement décrocher de toutes ses addictions et un comportement autodestructif était très difficile à contrer. Pourtant, il avait une lueur d'espoir, la lumière au bout du tunnel comme on dit. Etampes se dégagea de sa prise avec fluidité, ce type agissait toujours avec une élégance déconcertante puis posa son manteau et enleva ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers l'escalier, lançant un sourire à son voisin le mettant au défi de le suivre. Celui-ci se délesta de ses affaires puis après avoir déglutit, le suivi.

Montlhéry regarda avec une étrange fascination l'ondulation des hanches du brun, ses cheveux noirs qui balayaient lentement son dos à chaque pas. Le châtain n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que l'autre avait en tête, ou peut-être si un peu, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il avait appris à lui faire confiance d'une certaine manière. Ses doutes s'envolèrent alors que l'autre le faisait entrer dans sa chambre puis le poussa sur le lit d'un geste autoritaire. Armand esquissa un sourire moqueur, il s'était toujours douté que sous sa carrure de crevette, Etampes avait une force insoupçonnée. La crevette en question détacha sa chevelure de jais, laissant les brins retombés librement sur ses épaules puis monta sur le lit, un sourire séducteur se dessinant sur son visage. Après quelques baisers de moins en moins sages échangés avec sa « victime » le brun se décida à parler, bien confortablement assit sur les hanches du montlhérien qui attendait son bon vouloir.

« As-tu déjà couché avec quelqu'un Armand ?

- Je suppose que oui.

- Tu supposes… ?

- Je me suis déjà réveillé à poils avec des gens tout aussi nus que moi alors…

- D'accord je vois. »

Eh ba ça promet se dit l'étampois avec un léger soupir. Mais bon, quand on consomme tout et n'importe quoi faut pas s'étonner de se retrouver dans les draps d'un ou d'une illustre inconnu. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas à craindre les MST… Après une hésitation, et ignorant les pensées peu reluisantes de son partenaire, Montlhéry émit une requête, sa voix s'étant faite plus basse encore.

« Antoine, montre moi ton dos. S'il te plaît.

- Tu veux voir mon hirondelle ? ~ »

Le châtain acquiesça puis l'autre s'exécuta, il enleva promptement son pull fin, le jetant dans un coin puis rassembla sur une épaule son opulente chevelure avant de finalement tourner le dos à son compagnon laissant celui-ci l'observer à loisir. Etampes sentit son collègue s'asseoir, puis une main rêche se posa sur sa peau, parcourant avec une délicatesse étonnante le dessin incruster dans son épiderme pâle. Du bout des doigts, Armand redessina l'oiseau tatoué sur l'omoplate droite de l'aviateur, suivant les lignes et les courbes tracées en noir et blanc. Puis il caressa avec douceur les profondes cicatrices marquées pour toujours sur le dos fin de son ami. L'étampois frissonna lorsque son compagnon posa quelques baisers sur sa nuque puis le long de sa colonne, ses mains passant sur l'avant de son corps, douces et caressantes. Le brun expia un « Armand » grisant qui fit frémir le dénommé, l'encourageant à continuer ses attentions. Il poursuivit alors ses caresses, les accentuant sur chaque point sensible qu'il trouvait faisant soupirer son partenaire qui se faisait docile sous ses doigts à chaque minute qui passait. Etampes se cambra alors que la main de son ami était descendue bien plus au sud de son anatomie. Il avait vaguement conscience que son jean était ouvert par contre il sentit nettement les doigts passant sous la lisière de son boxer.

« A-Attends Montlhéry.

- Tu ne veux pas… ?

- Si mais on fait à ma façon. »

Conclu le plus petit en délogeant la main de l'autre avant de se retourner et de faire à nouveau basculer l'autre sur le matelas. Il l'embrassa de suite pour faire taire une quelconque protestation puis descendit sur la mâchoire, le cou, joua quelques instants avec la pomme d'Adam puis descendit encore, agaçant les tétons puis poursuivit sa route le long de la fine ligne de poils qui semblait lui indiquer le chemin à suivre. A vrai dire, Armand n'était pas très à l'aise du fait de son apparence physique un peu dégingandé pour ne pas dire carrément déglinguée. Il avait la peau sur les os, c'est pas sexy. Pourtant Antoine ne semblait franchement pas s'en préoccuper, embrassant, léchant et mordillant le corps offert. Doucement la chaleur montait, le désir s'accentua et le plaisir commença doucement à faire leur chemin dans ses veines. Sa respiration s'alourdit, sa voix baissa encore d'une octave alors que ses doigts s'emmêlaient aux longs cheveux noirs qui caressaient sensuellement son corps sur leur passage.

Etampes arriva au point culminant du désir de son partenaire et eu un sourire en voyant la bosse qui s'y formait. Bien. Il posa ses lèvres dessus, attaquant et taquinant le membre à travers le tissu faisant gémir son propriétaire sous la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait sans vergogne. Après tout, il avait été la ville des favorites du roi en son temps, donner du plaisir était tout à fait dans ses cordes. Surtout que son compagnon de lit n'était pas désagréable du tout. Après encore quelques supplications, faciles à obtenir, l'étampois retira le dernier rempart de son futur amant et eu un sourire appréciateur. Plutôt bien monter le montlhérien finalement. Il se pencha alors, lapant le sommet de la verge tendue faisant glapir Armand qui ne s'y attendait pas, puis entreprit de prendre tout son temps pour la lécher et la suçoter s'attirant encore plus de soupirs et gémissements, mêlant habilement frustration et plaisir. Montlhéry n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il disait, son esprit ayant la fâchause tendance d'être dans le brouillard, la seule chose dont il était certain c'était la talentueuse bouche qui lui procurait tant de délicieuses sensations mais qui lui refusait obstinément la jouissance. Finalement Antoine se releva, s'attirant un long soupir frustré de sa victime consentante qu'il coupa d'un rude baiser. Presque aussitôt la main du châtain se retrouva sur le sexe du tatoué et le masturba avidement faisant s'écrouler l'autre contre lui. L'entendre haleter et gémir à son oreille était une musique des plus plaisantes et oh combien érotique. Ca et son visage rosit, ses yeux embués et ses cheveux désordonnés. Sexy à s'en damner.

Montlhéry inversa les positions, clouant l'autre contre les draps, lui chuchotant mille merveilles à l'oreille auxquelles l'autre répondait par des sons inarticulés, pressants d'envie et de désir. Rare était les fois où le glaçon de l'Essonne se laissait fondre dans le plaisir mais il voulait le châtain, il le voulait avec une intensité telle qu'il s'en étonnait presque. Après un énième gémissement, le brun réussit à désigner le tiroir de sa table de nuit, son amant délaissa alors sa verge ce qui lui permit de reprendre une grande bouffée d'air. Merde, il avait presque réussit à le faire venir.

« Lubrifiant au jasmin… ?

- Un problème avec ça ?

- Aucun. »

A vrai dire, Armand ne savait même pas que les lubrifiants pouvaient avoir des parfums de ce genre. Jasmin. Parfait pour Etampes en fait. Le montlhérien se pencha et embrassa avec passion son amant alors qu'il répandait une bonne rasade de lotion sur ses doigts, quelques vagues souvenirs et un certain instinct le guidant dans ses actions. Celui-ci s'accrocha à ses épaules, écartant les cuisses sans même y penser. Le sexe n'était pas mauvais, il n'y avait rien d'offensant à écarter les jambes pour avoir un peu de plaisir. C'était sans doute pour cette conception des choses qu'on l'avait autrefois traité d'être décadent, pas qu'il s'en souciait à l'époque ni qu'il s'en soucie aujourd'hui. Toute pensée cohérente s'évapora de son esprit alors que les doigts froids se frayaient un chemin en lui, pas douloureux ni rien, juste étrangement gênant. Il s'en détourna en volant un baiser sauvage à son amant qui y répondit avec la même passion brûlante. Bien vite son bassin alla à la rencontre de la main du châtain, il voulait plus, il le voulait lui dans son entier. Et tout de suite. D'ailleurs il avait dû penser tout haut puisque son amant lui chuchota un « Comme tu voudras » langoureux avant qu'il n'enlève ses doigts. Le jasmin embauma à nouveau l'air alors que plus grand lubrifiait son sexe qui tressauta alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la créature de rêve alanguie sur les draps, le suppliant du regard de le prendre sauvagement là dans l'instant. Ce qu'il était évidemment prêt à faire.

Un cri échappa à l'étampois alors que l'autre lui saisissait les hanches, le pénétrant d'un ample coup de rein, le faisant se cambrer. Un pitoyable gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors que l'autre commençait à bouger, le brun s'agrippa alors aux épaules de son amant lui laissant une liberté totale sur son corps ce qu'il faisait jamais habituellement. Mais rien n'est habituel avec Montlhéry. La cadence devint vite rapide, forte et comme demander sauvage, passionné. Les sons qui s'échappaient du couple n'étaient que luxure, plaisir et désir lascif. Un cri plus fort encore échappa à l'étampois alors que son partenaire frappait ce point profondément enfoui en lui. C'était fort, presque trop, trop de plaisir, trop de chaleur, trop de sensations, trop de tout. Encore plus alors qu'Armand commençait à le masturber à la même cadence que ses coups de reins, amenant des larmes de plaisirs au coin des yeux aux reflets métalliques. Etampes craqua au bout de quelques minutes de ce délicieux traitement, resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille du montlhérien, griffant ses épaules alors qu'il exprimait sa jouissance. Emporté par son amant, le montlhérien suivit peu après, terrasser par un orgasme comme il n'en avait encore jamais eu avant. Affalés, enlacés et encore imbriqués l'un à l'autre, les deux amants essayaient de reprendre une respiration stable, un sourire idiotement béat accrocher sur les lèvres.

Finalement le châtain se décala mais garda l'autre dans ses bras, le nez dans son cou il respirait à pleins poumons son odeur qui lui semblait être la plus délicate et merveilleuse senteur du monde. Bizarrement, son corps ne réagissait pas avec répulsion lorsqu'il s'agissait de toucher le petit brun. L'étampois, qui n'avait décidément plus rien d'un glaçon entre les bras de Montlhéry, tendit la main et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes. Oui, il clopait après l'amour et alors ? Il l'alluma puis inspira avec bonheur la fumée doucereusement mentholée. Armand se décala juste assez pour pouvoir fumer lui aussi, bien qu'il tendait largement vers le tabac brun plutôt que blond léger qui semblait avoir la préférence de son amant. D'ailleurs celui-ci prit la parole, sa voix étant encore tremblante et faible de leur précédente activité. La sienne ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux de toute façon.

« Pourquoi on a baisé ensemble ?

- On avait envie. Et c'était vraiment bon.

- Je déduis que tu veux recommencer ?

- Probablement.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes Montlhéry ? Parce que moi, je suis avec toi par solitude.

- La solitude est ce qui nous lie depuis toujours Etampes.

- Tu ne réponds pas.

- Je ne pense pas que mon cœur soit en l'état d'aimer ou haïr qui que ce soit. Et c'est toi qui reviens sans cesse vers moi.

- C'est à cause de tes yeux. Bleus cernés de noir. Comme un vitrail, un cristal bleuté qu'on aurait englué de noir pour le conserver… Et toi aussi tu me cherches Armand.

- Hm, c'est vrai.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Pour avoir encore un peu de toi Antoine. Tout simplement. »

L'aviateur lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel l'accroc au boulot répondit par un bâillement ensommeillé. Il sentait que cette nuit il pourrait dormir d'un sommeil tranquille, paisible. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non, Etampes était juste sa nouvelle came décida Montlhéry.

###

Ah lala, ils ne sont pas tellement honnête avec leurs sentiments ces deux là x)  
Un avis? Même un tout petit...? (Je n'oblige personne, c'est juste gentil)


End file.
